Hong Kong Night
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: New and improved, with brand new, extra content, featuring the gorgeous Chinese ladies of Street Fighter and Dead or Alive in an eventful night. Love, fluff, caresses, kisses, and a little something extra, all wrapped up in beautiful gala dresses. Enjoy, Read'n Review!


**Hong Kong Night – Version 2.0**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was a cold autumn night in the bustling metropolis of Hong-Kong, but inside a particular suite in a towering hotel building, the temperature was slowly but surely rising along with the passion being shared between the two gorgeous vixens that were just entering the room.

The World's Strongest Woman proved her strength by picking her lover by the hips and pushing her up against the door the other woman had just closed; The Dead or Alive tournament fighter gasping in surprise as her bare back hit the cold wood of the door, and wrapping her long, well-toned legs encased in fine, black silk stockings, around the Street Fighter's hips.

Chun-Li leaned in to crash her lips against Lei Fang's, kissing her deep, passionately, slowly, moving one hand to run her calloused fingers over her beloved's stocking-clad thigh, rubbing back and forth, and then, moving that hand up and around to grab Lei Fang's ass and squeeze, making the younger woman squeal into their kiss.

Chun-Li smiled against Lei Fang's delicious lips and pulled back to let them catch their breaths. She giggled and gave her lover a sultry look, enjoying the dazed and lustful expression on Lei Fang's face.

She gently set the woman back down on her high heel-clad feet and gently patted her behind.

"C'mon, _airen_. I have to use the bathroom and get changed. Make yourself at home~" Chun-Li spoke to snap Lei Fang out of her lust-induced stupor.

"H-Huh…? O-Oh…" She stuttered. Chun-Li giggled again, a lyrical chime to Lei Fang's ears, and kissed her lover gently and softly, just a caress of lips. She put her hands on Lei Fang's waist and held her close, breast-to-breast.

"It's Ok…sorry about that, Lei. I just…well, I guess I let the heat get to me, teehee~ After all, what a night we've had, huh?" Chun-Li smiled warmly, moving one hand to cup Lei Fang's soft, blushing cheek. The younger woman leaned into her touch and closed her eyes, taking several breaths to calm her racing heart and her raging libido.

-o-o-o-

It had been quite a night, indeed.

Everything had started quite pleasantly. Chun-Li and Lei Fang had gone to a small fair near to their apartment and the Street Fighter had taken part in a raffle, and her prize for winning were two front-row tickets to a drama play at the Hong Kong Repertory Theater, called "The Legend of the Last Airbender" that very night. The Chinese fighters then returned home to get ready for the show.

The show was most enjoyable; a great story, impressive acrobatics, fighting and practical effects. After the show was over a bit late into the night, the two lovers left the theater satisfied and entertained by the show.

And then, things took an unexpected, quite unpleasant turn…if perhaps in a matter of perspective: Chun-Li and Lei Fang were taking a shortcut to their apartment through the famous Hong Kong Night Market, and just as they passed a street food vendor yelling "A man who never eats a pork bun, is never a whole man!", they were suddenly approached and quickly surrounded by at least a dozen thugs, some carrying baseball bats, brass knuckles and others, more dangerous tools such as kitchen knives and meat cleavers.

The man who appeared to be the leader, a skinny punk with a short mohawk haircut and a tattoo of a spider crawling up the right side of his neck took a step closer to the ladies, showing off by twirling and spinning a folding knife between his fingers.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt this little…late night stroll of yours, ladies…but I'm afraid that your kind are not welcome here," he began, and he smirked when Lei Fang became agitated and let go of Chun-Li's arm to take a step forward, only for the Interpol officer to reach her arm out and stop her. Chun-Li's expression remained stoic, merely raising a fine eyebrow. The thug chuckled. "Now, now, don't get me, or any of us wrong. We're cool with lesbians, really! Hell, some of our friends are women and they prefer other women's touch. That's their business!" He said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, still playing with that knife of his.

But then, the smirk was gone and he pointed the knife's blade straight at the two women.

"What I mean…is that we know who you two are. I'm afraid, Miss Xiang," he pointed the blade at Chun-Li. "That people from Interpol are NOT welcome here. And you…Miss Fang," he then aimed the knife at the younger woman, earning him a scowl from her. "You, the famous Dead or Alive fighter. You…hm, well, you're actually kind of cool, I will admit. I've seen you fight. Most impressive, I must say! My little sister is a huge fan of yours, y'know?" And then, that smirk came back.

"You know…I bet my little sister would be absolutely ecstatic if she found out her idol Lei Fang decided to join me and my people in our line of work~" He leered at Lei Fang, folding his knife back and putting it in his pocket.

And then, before Lei Fang could even think of replying, her beloved sprung to action, striking first: she closed the distance between them and the Spider Tattoo thug in a single leap and landed a furious flurry of Lightning Kicks all over the bastard's torso, chest, face (particularly in the face) and then, a solid final kick…right to his crotch.

Time seemed to slow down as the thugs around looked on in shock as their leader crumbled to the floor like a falling jenga tower, and as he fell, Chun-Li turned to look at the thugs, assuming her traditional fighting stance. The leader finally fell to the floor, an absolute K.O., and Lei Fang took on her stance next to her beloved.

"Are you all ready for this?!" They yelled in unison and beckoned to the thugs to "just bring it". The thugs stared at them in shock…before roaring and charging at them.

-o-o-o-

After the battle was over, Chun-Li contacted the Hong Kong Police Department, and she and her beloved left the thugs neatly lined up against a fence, beaten, battered and bruised, with their hands and feet tied with rope with perfect Gordian Knots.

And then, Lei Fang pounced on Chun-Li, planting a deep, ravenous kiss on her lips, surprising the Street Fighter. After the kiss was broken due to the good old need for air, Lei Fang whispered against Chun-Li's lips, her breath hot and labored: "_Airen_…take me home!"

Chun-Li giggled, caressed her beloved's cheek gently and pecked her on the lips, chaste and soft. She took Lei Fang by the hand and they headed for home…not without stopping for a pork bun, with the vendor yelling out the same thing from earlier, Chun-Li speaking as she left: "How about if woman eats a pork bun?" Earning a giggle from Lei Fang and leaving the vendor confused and scratching his head.

-o-o-o-

After she was relaxed, Lei Fang hugged Chun-Li tightly and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Y-Yes…it's been quite a night. I'm sorry, too. I guess I'm just…um…inexperienced at holding back…you're my first ever lover, Chun…and I'm still…kind of caught up in the combat high…sorry," She spoke shyly. Chun-Li smiled tenderly and hugged her back, gently running her fingers through the younger woman's silken black locks, even tugging a little on those cute braids of her.

"It's Ok, Lei Fang. Come on, go to the living room. I'll go use the bathroom and then, make us something to eat and drink, Ok? Don't worry, Lei. The night is just beginning~" Chun-Li replied, pulling back and holding Lei Fang at arms' length. She waited till the younger woman nodded and made an affirmative noise before winking at her and walking off in the direction of her bedroom, adding a little flair to her hips and backside, sauntering like a Bengali Tiger knowing it was at the top of the food chain.

Lei Fang couldn't tear her hazel eyes away from this vision of loveliness and sexy until Chun-Li disappeared through the door. Lei Fang released the breath she didn't know she was holding and then, did as Chun-Li instructed, taking off her high heels and walking into the suite's living room, where a warm, soft yellow light filled the room automatically.

Lei Fang walked over to the side of the room, which had a ceiling-to-floor window with a great view of the Hong-Kong night skyline; colorful neon lights of establishments all around, the crescent moon up in the sky, and a few stars here and there could be seen through the lighting of the city. Off in the distance, the sea and the hustle and bustle of the fishing district could be seen.

"The night is just beginning, indeed…" Lei Fang whispered to herself as she stared off into the distance, her arms crossed under her bosom.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Hong-Kong," Chun-Li spoke, coming up to wrap her arms around Lei Fang's waist from behind. The DoA fighter simply smiled warmly and leaned her body back on Chun-Li's.

"Not as much as you, Chun~" She replied, turning her head to the side to give her darling a cheeky grin. Her reward was a quick smooch.

"D'awww~ You're so sweet, _airen_. Cheesy, too," Chun-Li giggled and snuggled Lei Fang, resting her chin on her exposed shoulder, and also beginning to caress her lover slowly and gently: one hand moving from Lei Fang's waist to the top of her exposed thigh, moving up to caress her side and exposed tummy by the oval-shaped cut of the Chinese gala dress, drawing little circles on the taut, smooth flesh. Chun-Li's other hand, meanwhile, stroked Lei Fang's hips and then, moved up to her other shoulder, and then traced the fabric leading to the dress' top part, lightly touching Lei Fang's breast with the tips of her fingers, and then moving her hand to the younger woman's exposed cleavage to gently caress the inner halves of her breasts, and then, placing her palm over Lei Fang's heart.

"Your heart is racing, _airen~_" Chun-Li whispered in Lei Fang's ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe. Her response was a gasp and Chun-Li relished in the adorable, enticing sounds she was getting from Lei Fang with all these caresses, such as coos, soft gasps, and a contended hum coming from the younger woman's throat.

"C-Come on, already…! Chun…please…stop playing with me…! Weren't you going to make us something to-ah~!" Lei Fang whimpered and then, cried out softly when Chun-Li pushed one half of her dress' top to the side to grab and squeeze one of her breasts. Chun-Li giggled again, this time, it was sultry.

"I know what I said…but I changed my mind~! You're just too sexy, Lei-Lei…and I want you. And I know you want me just as bad…so, come, _airen_. Let's go to bed." She purred, squeezing Lei Fang's chest once more before letting go and sliding dress' top back into place. Chun-Li took her by the hand and led her to her bedroom.

Chun-Li gently pushed Lei Fang onto her back on the bed, where the younger woman crawled up to rest her head on the soft pillows. Chun-Li then crawled on top of her and straddled her waist, before leaning down to capture Lei Fang's pink lips in a new, slow, sensuous kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect sync. Chun-Li gently licked and nibbled on Lei Fang's lips and the younger woman gladly opened her mouth to let Chun-Li's hot tongue enter her and dominate her own, eager tongue.

Sometime later, the ladies were now panting heavily as the fire inside them burned ever hotter, staring into each other's eyes; their hair had come undone, disheveled black and brown locks spilling over their shoulders and onto the bed.

Lei Fang wrapped her stocking-clad legs securely around Chun-Li's amazing hips, and moved her arms up and above her head, resting her hands on the bed's headboard. Chun-Li's chocolate-brown eyes widened at the implications…

"Chun-Li…_airen_…I love you. I'm yours…_make_ me yours, please…" Lei Fang whispered in lust, love and need, showing utter and complete submission. Chun-Li was touched to her very soul, and her heart raced. She smiled warmly, caressing Lei Fang's cheek.

"Yes, Lei Fang. With pleasure…" She cooed in return.

And so, as Chun-Li began her assault on Lei Fang's beautiful, hot body…as the curtain on the windows fell, the two women in love whispered to each and other, and into the Hong-Kong night…

"_Wo ai ni"_

_~FIN~_

**Author's Notes:** Ok…so, yeah, what am I doing here?

Honestly, this is what the original story was supposed to look like. LOL Just recently, I spoke to my friends Kamen Rider Omega-kun and Roxius about this idea, and how I…well, chickened out of doing when I first wrote this story. Orz And even then, this final product is quite different from the original idea, but I'm definitely satisfied and happy with this. Gotta be more daring once in a while, no? :3

So, not a lot to say here, really. I had fun writing this, and I wanted to show how beautiful, smexy and powerful the ladies of "Street Fighter" and "Dead or Alive" really are, so I needed a good excuse for some fisticuffs, or at least implying them, in a story about fluff, kisses and caresses in gala dresses. XD

So, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this new and improved version of "Hong Kong Night", and also, you get an internet cookie of your favorite kind if you caught the references to other series and such in this story. ;3

Thank you Omega-kun and Rox-kun for listening to my ramblings. LOL And also, to the author of the "Dead or Alive" yuri epic, "Fortnight in Utopia", GrandMoff-san…I'll have to say no, but I gotta admit…you sort of inspired me to add this bit to the original story. So, thank you, GrandMoff-san! :3

Till next time! o.o7

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
